


Med School

by Titti



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they went to Med School together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Med School

Med school was a bitch, with professors with large egos and fellow students who'd love to see the competition dead. Chase had reached the end of another semester, and now he was waiting for his prize. He walked to his professor's office.

"Mr. Chase, what can I do for you?" asked professor Wilson.

"You owe me a date."

Wilson smiled. "Is that so?"

"Class is over, and I don't plan to take any more classes in oncology... unless you don't want to go out."

Wilson smiled. "How about Friday?"

"Sounds perfect."

Med school was a bitch, except when it wasn't.


End file.
